Version 0.6
New Features * Co-op raids * Elemental hero fragments introduced Other Changes Events * New events should now be labeled with a “NEW” tag to help identify them * Events with unclaimed rewards should now be sorted first * Alliance Events now require you to earn at least one point in the event to claim rewards * You now need to claim unclaimed event rewards before leaving an Alliance Gauntlet * Reduced power curve of Gauntlet mode based on feedback and data to better reflect player team power, especially during team levels 25 - 35 * Slightly reduced the difficulty of the first sector PvP * Made tuning changes to the points awarded at the end of a PvP match. This should help with the disproportionate awards at the end of high tier matches * Increased the time to find a match General * The Crate Shop has received a facelift with awesome new crate models * The game looks better than ever, with some amazing graphical improvements Hero Changes General * Increased movement speed of all tracer bullets; this should make it easier to hit moving targets * Several heroes have received visual polish. Go to the Hero Gallery to check them out! Role Specialization * Changes to most Hero’s base stats, mainly starting Health and Damage stats to reinforce the differences between Frontline, Mid-line, and Rear Line Heroes, as well as attackers and support types Stealth * Invisible Heroes cannot be directly targeted by hostile abilities. However, they can still be damaged by area of effect abilities that explode or trigger nearby. Hero Changes Beck * Improvements to stat growth Bolt * Improved basic attacks: * Increased rate of fire * Improvements to stat growth Cast * Improved basic attacks: * Increased rate of fire Clyde * Improvements to stat growth Cross * Improvements to stat growth Dogface * Improved basic attacks: * Increased rate of fire Elite Rifleman * Improved basic attacks: * Increased ammo capacity * Improvements to stat growth Hardscope * Improved basic attacks: * Increased rate of fire Heckler * Reductions to stat growth Heimlock * Visual improvements to Chem Bath. * Improved basic attacks: * Reduced rate of fire and ammo capacity * Increased reload speed * More pellets per shot, with more spread Hideo * Reductions to stat growth Jackson * Charge Lance has been swapped with Missile Barrage as his Bronze Skill. Skill points put into Charge Lance will be transferred to Missile Barrage, and vice versa. This should ease new players into the game much quicker! * Improved basic attacks: * Increased rate of fire and ammo capacity (This was pre-rework Ryker) Keel * Visual improvements to Field Repairs * Visual improvements to Hook Shot * Improved basic attacks: * Increased ammo capacity * Reduced rate of fire Mandrake * Improved basic attacks: * Increased rate of fire Moss * Changes to Healing Cloud (was Cleansing Cloud) ability: * Allows manual ally targeting rather than auto-targeting the lowest health ally * Visual improvements to make Healing Cloud area of effect easier to discern * Fixes for Moss’s Healing Cloud creating red targeting areas when used on allies * Improved basic attacks: * Increased rate of fire Nightingale * Improved basic attacks: * Increased rate of fire * Improvements to stat growth Odachi * Improvements to Poison Caltrop ability: * Debuffs all enemies within a limited area * Deals damage over time whenever debuffed enemies move between cover * Attacking debuffed enemies has a chance to stun them Oro * Rebalanced damage distribution; deals more Elemental Damage at the cost of his Base Damage * Improvements & reductions to stat growth Phalanx * Reductions to stat growth Prophet * Rebalanced damage distribution; deals more Elemental Damage at the cost of his Base Damage * Reduced Elemental Defense to make his counters more effective Richter * Reducing overall Defense, but greatly improving base Armor instead: * This will help this hero from gaining disproportional amounts of HP but remaining very well armored * Rebalanced damage distribution; deals more Elemental Damage at the cost of his Base Damage * Improved basic attacks: * Increased rate of fire and ammo capacity Ronin * Changes to basic attacks: * Reduced rate of fire and ammo capacity Surge * Improved basic attacks: * Increased rate of fire. Salvatore * Rebalanced damage distribution; deals more Elemental Damage at the cost of his Base Damage * Improved basic attacks: * Increased rate of fire and reload speed * Improvements & reductions to stat growth